Alexander Pierce
Alexander Pierce ist der Hauptantagonist in dem 2014 erschienenen Marvel-Film Return of the First Avenger. Zudem kehrt er in dem 2019 erschienenen Film Avengers: Endgame zurück. Pierce ist ein hochrangiges S.H.I.E.L.D.-Mitglied, dient jedoch insgesamt HYDRA und hat den Plan, die Helicarrier von S.H.I.E.L.D. zu nutzen um weltweit sämtliche Menschen, die HYRDA jemals gefährlich werden können, auszulöschen. Um diesen Plan nicht zu gefährden organisiert Pierce zudem einen Anschlag auf Nick Fury, dieser überlebt jedoch und kann Pierces Plan schließlich mithilfe von Captain America verhindern. Er wurde von Robert Redford dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Pierce ist der Generalsekretär von S.H.I.E.L.D., sowie ein Mitglied des Weltsicherheitsrats. In Wahrheit ist Pierce jedoch der Anführer von HYDRA und einer von vielen HYDRA-Agenten, die S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltriert haben. Als bei einer Geiselnahme in Bogota einige Menschen in Gefahr waren, schlug Nick Fury Pierce vor, das Gebäude zu stürmen und die Geiseln aus dem Keller zu befreien, Pierce lehnte allerdings ab. Fury ignorierte Pierce's Befehl jedoch und stürmte den Keller trotzdem. Dies erwies sich als Segen, da die Terroristen kurz davor waren, sämtliche Geiseln zu exekutieren. Nachdem Fury so sämtliche Geiseln - inklusive Pierces Tochter - gerettet hatte, beförderte Pierce ihn zum Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. Als Pierce der Friedensnobelpreis verliehen werden sollte, weigerte Pierce sich ihn anzunehmen da er Frieden nicht als Errungenschaft, sondern als Verantwortung ansah. Probleme mit Nick Fury In einem Treffen mit dem Weltsicherheitsrat verlangt der Rat, dass Pierce ihnen erklärt wie es zu dem Angriff von Georges Batroc auf das Schiff Lemurian Star kommen konnte. Pierce ist jedoch wenig beeindruckt und behauptet, dass es lächerlich ist jedes Mal ein Treffen des Rats einzuberufen, wenn es einen kleinen Vorfall gibt und S.H.I.E.L.D. einschreiten muss. Als plötzlich eine Sekretärin auftaucht und Pierce informiert, dass Nick Fury aufgetaucht ist und mit ihm reden will, beendet Pierce die Konversation und verlässt den Raum. Pierce trifft sich daraufhin mit Fury, der ihm sagt dass sie das S.H.I.E.L.D.-Projekt Insight pausieren müssen, da es möglicherweise Komplikationen gibt. Pierce ist geschockt dies zu hören und obwohl Nick ihm sagt, dass es vermutlich nichts ist, ist dieser der Meinung dass es besser wäre, Probleme ausschließen zu können. Schließlich willigt Pierce ein, das Projekt vorerst auf Eis zu legen. Stattdessen schickt er jedoch den Winter Soldier los, damit dieser Fury tötet. Damit soll verhindert werden, dass Fury HYDRAs Einfluss in S.H.I.E.L.D. entdeckt. Treffen mit Captain America Nach Furys scheinbarem Tod wird Steve Rogers in das S.H.I.E.L.D.-Hauptquartier berufen. Dort trifft er Pierce, der sich ihm vorstellt und der ihn in sein Büro bittet. Dort verrät Pierce, wie er und Fury sich kennenlernten. Er fragt dann jedoch, warum sich Fury Steve am vorherigen Tag in seinem Haus aufgesucht hatte. Steve erklärt, dass er sich das selbst auch nicht erklären kann. Pierce zeigt Steve daraufhin eine Aufnahme aus dem Verhör von Georges Batroc, der mittlerweile gefangen wurde, und will Steves Vertrauen in Fury untermauern indem er verrät. dass Fury derjenige war, der Batroc anheuerte. Er verrät Steve, dass die Geiselnahme in Wahrheit ein Cover für den Diebstahl von wichtigen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Informationen war, die Fury wohl an den meistbietenden Verkaufen wollte. Pierce behauptet, dass der Deal wohl schiefging und dass dies der Grund für Nicks Tod ist. Steve erwidert jedoch, dass Pierce wüsste dass dies eine verrückte Aussage ist, wenn er Fury wirklich gekannt hätte. Pierce erwidert, dass genau dies der Grund ist aus dem er und Steve jetzt gerade reden. Pierce verrät Steve dass er den Sitz im Weltsicherheitsrat nur akzeptiert hat, weil Nick ihn darum gebeten hatte und dass sie beide Realisten waren, die wussten dass trotz Diplomatie letztendlich manchmal Taten nötig sind, um die Welt zu verbessern. Pierce impliziert jedoch auch, dass man sich so schnell Feinde macht und dass dies womöglich der wahre Grund ist, aus dem Fury getötet wurde. Pierce behauptet dass er nicht glaubt dass Nicks Besuch in Steves Apartment ein Zufall war und er sagt, dass er weiß dass Steve das auch nicht glaubt. Er fragt erneut, warum Nick Steve besucht hat aber Steve erwidert, dass Nick ihm gesagt hat dass er niemandem vertrauen soll. Steve behauptet dass dies die letzten Worte waren die Nick an ihn gerichtet hat. Er wendet sich daraufhin zum Gehen, Pierce erinnert ihn jedoch wütend daran dass jemand seinen Freund getötet hat und dass er herausfinden wird warum. Zudem wird es jeder, der versucht sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, es bereuen. Steve verlässt daraufhin das Büro, wird jedoch noch im Fahrstuhl von S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten angegriffen. Nachdem Steve erfolgreich aus dem Gebäude geflüchtet ist, lassen Pierce und Jasper Sitwell Rogers zur Fahndung ausrufen. Als Sharon Carter wissen will, warum S.H.I.E.L.D. auf Captain America Jagd macht, taucht Generalsekretär Pierce auf und offenbart, dass Rogers wichtige Details zum Tod von Nick Fury hat, welche er scheinbar nicht mit S.H.I.E.L.D. teilen will. Weltsicherheitsrat Auch in einem nächsten Treffen mit dem Weltsicherheitsrat verteidigt Pierce Fury. Durch Furys Tod und die Implikationen, dass Fury derjenige war der Georges Batroc angeheuert hat, sind die Ratsmitglieder nicht länger überzeugt dass Fury wirklich auf ihrer Seite war. Daher wollen sie Furys Anweisung, Project Insight auf Eis zu legen, rückgängig machen - was natürlich genau das ist was Pierce beabsichtigt hat. Nachdem Captain America erfahren hat, dass HYDRA vor 70 Jahren S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltriert hat und dort seitdem heimlich ihre Pläne durchsetzen, ruft Pierce den Winter Soldier zu sich nach Hause. Dieser taucht nachts auf und überrascht Pierce, als dieser sich gerade ein Glas Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holen will. Gleichzeitig ruft Pierces Putzfrau Renata Pierce zu, dass sie fertig mit ihrer Arbeit ist und gehen wird. Als die beiden daraufhin alleine sind, verrät Pierce dem Winter Soldier dass sich der Zeitplan vorverschoben hat. Er verrät dass sowohl Romanov als auch Rogers selbst die neuen Ziele des Winter Soldiers sind, und dass er diese binnen zehn Stunden zu töten hat. Als Renata plötzlich zurückkehrt, da sie ihr Telefon vergessen hat, erschießt Pierce sie nachdem er schmerzlich behauptet, dass er sich wirklich wünschte, dass sie vorher geklopft hätte. Währenddessen erfährt Steve von dem entführten Jasper Sitwell, dass HYDRA S.H.I.E.L.D. unterwandert hat und dass Project Insight in Wirklichkeit einen Algorithmus des HYDRA-Wissenschaftlers Arnim Zola ausführt. Dieser Algorithmus lokalisiert weltweit Menschen, die HYDRA jemals gefährlich werden könnten, und schalltet diese mit den Helicarriern aus. Projekt Insight würde so den Tod von Millionen unschuldiger Menschen bedeuten. Nach seinem gescheiterten Attentat kehrt Bucky in eine HYDRA-Basis zurück, wo seine Wunden versorgt werden und sein Arm repariert wird. Als er sich plötzlich an seine letzten gemeinsamen Erinnerungen mit Steve Rogers erinnert, sowie seine Umwandlung durch Zola, schlägt er frustriert auf einen Techniker ein. Sofort richten Soldaten ihre Waffen auf Bucky, schießen aber noch nicht. Kurze Zeit später taucht Alexander Pierce auf, dem verraten wird dass sich Bucky in einer instabilen Phase befindet. Pierce betritt den Raum trotzdem und fordert einen Missionsbericht. Als Bucky zuerst nicht reagiert, schlägt Pierce ihm ins Gesicht. Als Bucky daraufhin fragt, wer der Mann auf der Brücke war, behauptet Pierce lediglich dass Bucky in in der selben Woche schon bei seinem Anschlag auf Fury getroffen hat - er verschweigt dabei dass die beiden einst beste Freunde waren. Pierce setzt sich zu Bucky und sagt diesem, dass seine Arbeit ein Geschenk für die Menschheit ist und dass dieser das gesamte Jahrhundert geformt hat. Er behauptet, dass er Bucky noch einmal braucht, da die Gesellschaft sich an einer Wende befindet. Er sagt jedoch, dass er seine Arbeit nicht machen kann wenn Bucky seine nicht macht, und dass Hydra den Menschen so nicht die Freiheit geben kann, die sie verdienen. Den Tränen nahe erwidert Bucky lediglich, dass er Steve erkannt hat. Daraufhin befiehlt Pierce seinen Technikern, Buckys Gedächtnis zulöschen und ihn erneut auszuschicken. Project Insight Während die letzten Vorbereitungen für Project Insight getroffen werden, heißt Pierce im Triskelion die Mitglieder des Weltsicherheitsrats willkommen, die nun nicht als Hologramm sondern physisch anwesend sind. Zusammen warten sie den Start von Project Insight ab. Er händigt ihnen allen einen Chip aus, die sie an ihrem Körper befestigen müssen und mit denen sie Zugang zu sämtlichen Teilen des Gebäudes haben. In der Hauptzentrale angekommen gibt Pierce zu, dass es auf dem Weg zu ihrem Ziel zwar einige Probleme gab, diese nun aber in der Vergangenheit liegen. Während Pierce mit den Ratsmitgliedern spricht, ertönt im Gebäude plötzlich eine Durchsage. Steve, der die Kommunikationszentrale von S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltriert hat, spricht durch die Lautsprecher zu jedem innerhalb des Gebäudes und offenbart, dass HYDRA S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltriert hat und dass Pierce der Anführer der HYDRA-Agenten ist und dass auch das STRIKE-Team dazugehört. Als sie dies hören, sind die Ratsmitglieder geschockt. Während Steve noch weiterspricht und verrät, dass Pierce für den Mord an Nick Fury verantwortlich ist und dass die Insight-Helicarrier auf keinen Fall gestartet werden dürfen, tauchen plötzlich einige STRIKE-Soldaten im Ratssaal auf. Die Ratsmitglieder befehlen den Soldaten, Pierce zu verhaften, die Soldaten gehören jedoch zu HYDRA und richten ihre Waffen stattdessen auf den Rat. Nachdem die Lage in der Ratszentrale unter Kontrolle gebracht ist, will Pierce die Ratsmitglieder von seinem Plan überzeugen. Diese weigern sich jedoch, woraufhin Pierce eine Pistole zückt und sie erschießen will. Bevor dies geschehen kann, offenbart sich das einzige weibliche Ratsmitglied jedoch als eine getarnte Natasha Romanov. Diese besiegt die STRIKE-Soldaten in Sekundenschnelle und kann auch Pierce entwaffnen und richtet seine eigene Pistole auf ihn. Romanov übernimmt daraufhin die Kontrolle über einen Computer, wo sie sämtliche Sicherheitsprotokolle umgeht und HYDRAs und S.H.I.E.L.D.s Geheimnisse ins Internet stellt. Somit will sie HYDRA der Welt offenbaren und die Gefahr ein für alle Mal auslöschen. Pierce versucht sie zu manipulieren indem er ihr verrät, dass somit auch ihre Vergangenheit offenbart werden würde. Als er Natasha fragt ob sie bereit dafür ist, der Welt ihr wahres Gesicht zu zeigen, gibt Natasha die Frage einfach zurück. Pierce ist trotzdem nicht besorgt, da es zwei Alpha-Codes benötigt um die Sicherheitsprotokolle zu deaktivieren. Romanov erwieder jedoch, dass sie bald Besuch bekommen werden. Dies erweist sich als wahr, als auf dem Helipad am Triskelion ein Helikopter landet aus dem Nick Fury steigt. Als Nick den Raum betritt zeigt Pierce ihm gegenüber keinerlei Reue. Er behauptet, dass Fury weiß wie das Spiel gespielt wird und dass er sich daher nichts vorzuwerfen hat. Nick fragt, warum Pierce ihn überhaupt zum Kopf von S.H.I.E.L.D. gemacht hat und Pierce behauptet, dass er dies getan hat weil Nick die geeignetste Person war. Er versucht, Fury von seiner Sache zu überzeugen indem er ihm zu erklären versucht, dass sie den selben Feind haben. Er erinnert ihn daran, dass Diplomatie sie nicht immer weiterbringen kann und dass er dies von Fury in Bogota gelernt hat. Pierce behauptet, dass er nun die Chance hat das Leben von 7 Milliarden Menschen zu retten indem er 20 Millionen tötet. Er sagt, dass er weiß dass Nick den Mut hat, diesen Schritt zu gehen, aber Nick erwidert dass er den Mut hat, ihn nicht zu gehen. Er führt Pierce daraufhin zum Retinal-Scanner da Pierce einen der beiden benötigten Alpha-Level darstellt. Da er Furys Retina-Code aus dem System gelöscht hat ist Pierce nicht besorgt. Fury offenbart jedoch, dass der Retina-Scan seines zerstörten Auges nach wie vor im System gespeichert ist. Somit sind tatsächlich beide Codes gültig und mit Pierces und Furys Augenscan kann Natasha die Sicherheitscodes umgehen. Nachdem Natasha die Daten ins Internet geladen hat, schreitet Pierce zur Tat. Er packt sein Handy und aktiviert einen Code, der dafür sorgt dass die Chips, die die Ratsmitglieder zuvor von ihm erhalten hatten, durc brennen und die Ratsmitglieder töten. Er zwingt Romanov und Fury ihre Waffen fallenzulassen, indem er droht auch Romanovs Chip zu detonieren. Plötzlich erkennt Pierce, dass die drei Helicarrier sich gegenseitig unter Beschuss nehmen; es ist Captain America gelungen sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Geschockt merkt Pierce an, was für eine Verschwendung dies doch sei. Um erfolgreich aus dem Gebäude zu entkommen will Pierce Romanov als Geisel nehmen, diese nutzt jedoch ein Gerät um sich selbst einen Stromschlag zu verpassen. Dadurch schaltet sie sich selbst aus, deaktiviert jedoch auch die Bombe an ihrer Brust und Fury nutzt die Gelegenheit, um eine der Pistolen der Ratsmitglieder aufzuheben und Pierce zwei Mal in die Brust zu schießen. Pierce kracht durch eine Glaswand und geht zu Boden. Während Fury sich versichert hat, dass Natasha noch am Leben ist, tut Pierce seine letzten Atemzüge. Mit seinen letzten Worten, "Heil HYDRA", stirbt er schließlich. Galerie PierceSicherheitsrat.png|Pierce streitet sich mit dem Weltsicherheitsrat PierceGenervt.png|Pierce ist genervt vom Weltsicherheitsrat PierceFury.png|Pierce trifft sich mit Nick Fury PierceSprichtMitCap.png|Pierce spricht mit Captain America über Fury PierceAmFenster.png|Pierce versucht, Captain America zu überzeugen PierceDenktNach.png|Pierce bespricht sich mit dem Weltsicherheitsrat en:Alexander Pierce (Marvel Cinematic Universe) pl:Alexander Pierce (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Marvel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Tot